Transformers With Death Comes Rebirth
by Autobotgang
Summary: Author Note: "This is a sequel to 'Prehistoric War' and a preview of the next story in my Dinobots story" With Death Comes Rebirth and a new purpose, Terror Trap becomes alive again with the quest to do what no one has ever done before.


Transformers

With Death Comes Rebirth

Inside the volcano where Karone defeated her one time friend turned enemy Terror Trap the body of Terror Trap was according to Karone melted. Terror Trap (Narrating): "As I fell to my death I'll never forget the feeling of the cold hand of death reaching out for me, but even my death was just a piece of the puzzle needed for the big picture".

After hitting the lava somehow Terror Trap didn't melt but was able to crawl out of the lava before it was too late. Terror Trap (Narrating): "My death was just part of my goal to begin my new life, A Life where I will become more than just a Decepticon, yet how can I survived a fall into lava? Well being a Decepticon has more than it's fair share of rewards thanks to my friend Knockout".

Before the mission Terror Trap was meeting with Knockout alone in her quarters of the lab where no one would know their plan. Knockout: "Here you are". Pulling out the tube of glowing Energon.

Knockout: "This looks like Energon only to keep hidden it's true nature". Terror Trap: "This has to be what I paid for Knockout or else I'll do more than request a refund". Knockout: "I have worked too many weeks to create this virus to perfection". Terror Trap: "A virus"? Knockout: "It's more than just a virus it can give you what you want, power beyond your dreams Terror Trap but all you have to do make it work, is die". Looking at her with surprise. Knockout: "Trust me death is the highest cost for your reward".

As Terror Trap got back on her own two feet after falling into the lava she felt the burns from the lava and looks back at it. Terror Trap: "I should thank you because now I shall be giving my reward". Terror Trap (Narrating): "I injected myself with the virus I got from Knockout in advance if I made the Autobots and Decepticons believe I was dead it made it far more convenient to execute my plan, according to Knockout the virus has the effect to make me smarter, faster, stronger however for it to happen I have to been killed, the virus would have put my body in a state of temporary death, it would later bring me back to life with my new powers that's why I allow Karone to defeat me".

As Terror Trap look for a way out but know she couldn't climb but suddenly she jump up into the air and made her way out of the volcano. Looking at the bottom of the volcano she looks at the jungle and smiles after escaping.

She finally transform into her Megalosaurus mode and look down to see a Triceratops she walks down into the jungle to see the prey as it ate unaware of the danger it was about to face. Terror Trap took a bit at the Triceratop as it roars in pain. The Triceratops turns to push her off and roars at her.

Terror Trap just smiles at the beast. Terror Trap: "I need to heal and so you shall do the job for me". The Triceratop charges at her and she jumps out of the way forcing the animal to turn back to her. Taunting the Triceratops she allow it to get one shot at her forcing her to the ground, The Triceratops turns to leave only for Terror Trap to bite the animal on the neck and kill it.

She begins to eat the prey as her body begins to heal from the burns she suffer in the volcano. As she transform into her robot mode she felt the virus begin to work it's power, not only was her body heal from the attack but she gain a new form, a Tech Jetfighter which she transform into and took to the sky.

Terror Trap (Narrating): "And so I was reborn like a Phoenix out of the flame I no longer needed the Autobots or the Decepticons they both believe I'm dead which makes it more fitting for me to begin the quest I wanted all along, the quest to become more than just the queen of the Universe I want to be the Goddess of the Universe and I know just where I will begin my search to gain my dream power".


End file.
